Glamorous Changes
by Safari Sunset
Summary: Amelia Clayton had lived in Mystic Falls all her life. It wasn't until the vampires came to town that everything changed. Amelia in love with her best friend, the vampire Damon, who doesn't love her back, is offered a chance to leave Mystic Falls and attend an academy for supernaturals. What will happen when trouble from Mystic Falls soon finds her. May become M rated not sure yet.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"What the hell!?" Exclaimed Damon. He looked at the golden long hair and bright blue eyes and knew what had happened. Things had just began to look up and the next thing he knows hes drunk and returned to sleeping with his best friend Amelia.

Amelia jumped out of bed shocked and confused by the anger and disgust in Damons tone. They may be best friends to him, but she was very much in love with him, had been since he first came to town and began dating her friend Caroline. Of course Damon was never actually interested in Caroline, as a vampire he was only using her for blood and sex, and to help with his villainous schemes in town. Amelia, who had just turned 18, was very much loved by all her friends for her fierce loyalty, much like Elena. Since the doppelgänger had become a vampire things for Amelia had been a lot worse than before. Where as before, as long as Elena was with Stefan, Amelia had hope for her and Damon. Now that Elena had changed and given Damon a chance, she felt she would never be with Damon and it was time to try and move on. This was not going well.

It has been a normal chaotic day in mystic falls. April young having not been compelled by Caroline decided to wake Rebekah, who then called Elijah and kol to return back to mystic falls. This led to another night if terror at the high school in which the originals got to have some fun. In the process Amelia discovered she was a Soul fae, this meant that she didn't specialise in one element, but all of them fire, water, air and earth. When Elijah discovered this, he wasn't the gentleman that everyone had seen previously. The vampire tore into his on wrist and held it over Amelia's mouth. If she survived the process and transitioned she would be an even for powerful fairy. As they were kept captive in the school for so long, as it was the holidays, Amelia was forced to transition and became a vampire. At the same time in another room, Stefan had been confronting Elena about her Damon. It was during this that Elena realised she still had feeling for Stefan. After they were all released, Elena confinded in Damon and explained her need for space. This threw Damon over the edge he had been titling in since discovering his sired relationship with the brunette. Amelia went over to the boarding house, drank lots of bourbon with Damon to try and cheer him up, and somehow made it into his bed. Which you couldn't blame her for, she still loved him.

"Get out, I cannot have you ruining anything between me and Elena! This meant nothing!". Amelia was brought out of her confused and hangover head by Damons aggressive commands. She decided it wasn't worth the fight, and she should just leave.

"Sorry for drinking so much last night Damon, clearly I'm not used to all the vampire emotions and everything".

"Yeah well get used to it. I'm sure saint Stefan or vampire Barbie can train you, I have to go find Elena".

Amelia had no time to respond as he was already out the door.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

God why do I do these things to myself? Have a learnt nothing?  
I received no reply as usual, might never get one now being a vampire, creation of the devil. Oh and on top of that in also a powerful fairy, like tinker bell or the tooth fairy. Maybe I could be curious and courageous like fern gully and go live and save a rainforest. That sounds better than staying here anyway.  
Ever since I left the boarding house all these weird things have been happening, that I know in causing but I can't control. Like freezing the cup of coffee I made, or knocking down the entire football team by the wind when they were on their morning jog. Surprisingly enough I haven't had any vampire cravings, but I can still feel my fangs and I know I'm a vampire. That much is obvious from the bite marks that Damon had this morning.  
I walk into the grill hoping for a cup of coffee or hot chocolate actually that won't freeze when I touch it. That'll be hard to explain. Oh no, is that Damon and Elena? Oh someone please help me!  
I decide to get a booth away from them, but we can't still see each other which is unfortunate. After ordering my hot chocolate from the waitress I try and listen to what they're saying p, I can't help it.  
"Damon how could you sleep with her, she's your best friend and all your doing is hurtling her cos everybody knows you love me" . Oh give me a break Elena I'm not some defenceless puppy. I get the sudden urge to rip her throat out, definitely understand where the other vampires have been coming from.  
"Don't you think I know that Elena. She's my best friend, I know her better than anyone. Not my fault that every girl seems to fall in love with me. That is expect the one I actually want". I could tell he was smirking and moving his eyebrows. God I love him and everything but he really is an ass sometimes.  
The waitress returns with my hot chocolate with marshmallows and whipped cream, so I miss the next parts if their conversation. Before I am able to return to my eavesdropping though, I am interrupted by a stranger sliding in opposite me.  
He holds my gaze and I swear there is something familiar about him. He has longish, dark blonde hair and green grey that stare at me seriously, which is freaking me out.  
I glare back at him, mostly because I'm confused I'm getting defensive. "Urmm hello why don't you take a seat?" I say sarcastically.  
"Don't mind if I do". He doesn't quite have an ascent, I can't pin point it - must have travelled a lot. "Before you get all defensive and bitchy like most girls, I'm actually here to help you fae".  
I just about manage to stop myself from spitting out my hot chocolate all over him. "What did you call me?".  
"A fae. And it ain't no term of endearement either. I'm like you a fairy, a soul one at that. I can help you teach you. I was suppose to be here sooner but got caught up at the academy and now your a vampire which I assume you haven't been for long judging by the fact that mug and your half of the table would be frozen if I wasn't heating them". I literally cannot speak I'm just gaping at him in shock. He looks amused by this and does me a favour by continuing. "I'm a student at Mediocris, which is fairy in Latin. It's pretty self explanatory, it's a school for developing fairies and helping them gain and master control. I'm not really a student myself, more of a teacher and leader of a dorm or of fire and air fairies. I need a partner and I know you haven't mastered your control, but I am the best person to help you. Oh and by the way I'm Tristan". He finishes holding out his hand, flashing me a white smile.  
I gently take it in mine, feeling a spark but not backing down as I reply, "Amelia".  
"I don't know why, but I know I can trust you. And to be honest I was asking for help, for someone to take me away from here. It's too much for me. Where is this Mediocris? And when can we leave?"  
I hadn't know that Damon and his newly turned vampire doppelgänger had been eavesdropping on our conversation until I heard the growling "no way in hell".  
I looked up from staring at Tristan and grinning at him like he had given me all the answers in the world, to Damon, the dark haired, blue eyed vampire who had constantly ripped my heart out of my chest.  
"You can't leave you barely know this guy, plus the originals will be pissed cos they clearly want something from you!" Damon explained, Elena nodding along like a puppy.  
"All the more reason to leave I think" Tristan pointed out.  
"You fucking stay out of this!"  
"Damon! You can't just be that way to someone you don't know. Especially if that someone if the only person beside a deranged family of originals who knows what's going on with me and is offering to help".  
"I can help you we'll all figure it out. You don't have to run off" Elena tried to calm down the situation since Damon looked ready to blow, and Tristan looked capable of taking care of himself if threatened by such violence.  
"No I can't stay Elena. Not only do I feel like I can trust Tristan more that I do with other people, but in mystic falls as long as there is danger, everyone will always protect you. I cat rely on Damon or anyone to stand up for me against someone dangerous, like the originals, cos all they have to do is threaten you and ill be handed over. No I need to go somewhere we they can help me control this. Any of you know anything about soul fae? Nope, didn't think so. Well I'll be seeing you, we should leave now" I pointed out to Tristan who showed his approval my nodding.  
"Yeah well have fun with all the tiny little fairies Amelia, I hope they stab you in the back!" Damon explained harshly.  
"I'll miss you too Damon. You've been my best friend and I love you. Don't forget me. When I'm more in control if you need help get in touch. Goodbye Elena good luck in life. Say goodbye to everyone else for me please".  
Tristan grabbed my hand and walked me outside. When we round the corner to the alley, I felt a spark shoot up my arm and the next thing the grill and everything around me was disappearing.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next thing I remember is falling over a coffee table and landing next to a brown leather sofa. I sat blinking at the ceiling - which even though it sounds weird was definitely expensive looking. There was a painting of a landscape but in four sections. It was almost like a picture of the different seasons but there was something different about it. It was the same opening in a Forrest in every picture, but one was of torrential rain, another the trees were bent sideways by the force of the wind, another showed all the roots and stones rising from the earth and the last was at night and showed all the trees on fire. The orange glow was something you could stare at forever.

"Sorry Amelia should have warned you about the disorientation you get from jumping". I didn't reply to him, just glared, to which he chuckled. Noticing the direction of my gaze- "The Mediocris Forrest. Fascinating isn't it. The story is that the storm that struck the Forrest meant that the tree in the middle there" he strangely didn't point to the tallest, strongest tree, but to a small fern, that barely looked like it could withstand a child knocking it over," held define magic. When the Wiccan family in the village cut some of its roots to heal the sick, the various people healed gained powers. They lived there life, had families and from this fairies were created". It was almost like Tristan wasn't telling the story himself but was reciting something that had been passed down for generations of time.

"So it must be a biological thing, our powers. Then how comes no body found me sooner and explained what was happening? I might have been able to save my friends from klaus and his family".

"You should have been found sooner I know. Your mother left her home which you when you were a baby. Fairies tend to stay together so many will live in the same area. But your mother snuck away and none of her friends or family heard from her again. In my opinion I think she wanted to protect you, knowing you would become a soul fae, but taking you away I think was the worst thing she could have done".

I just nodded to him, I didn't know enough to agree with him yet. My mother had disappeared and left me in mystic falls after the tomb vampires broke out. I had no idea where she was or why she left. I'd also never known my father. I had asked often enough but my mother always turned me down and said "_I will tell you soon Amelia" - _only she never did.

"So this house, which I'm guessing it is,will be my dorm? What other creatures are here?" I asked fascinated by the prospect of meeting others like me, and also other mystical creatures.

"Eager are we? Well us this is your dorm. There are five of each fire and air element fairies, except soul fae there is only Layla. Even though Medocris means fairy acdemy, it is an academy for many types of supernatural, but fairies created the academy. 15 wolf shifters, including there alpha Anton, there different to the werewolves you encountered in mystic falls. 6 bear shifters, who tend to prefer to be on their own, even away from each other. 2 mermaids Sandra and Sarah, twins. And well as a soul fairy I can shapeshift as well and my form is a black dragon". I stare at him in shock trying to process all of the information. He then adds, "you'll also be able to transform, I'm just not a hundred percent sure what into, 2/3 of female soul Faes usually transform into unicorns, if you can believe it, and the last is usually an extremely powerful mermaid".

Surprisingly after collecting all this information my first question is "what to male fae normally turn it to?".

Tristan looks equally shocked and confused by the question but answers none the less. "We'll there are more male fae in general, it's equal with 1/4 turning wolf, 1/4 turning bear, 1/4 turn into panthers or other large cats lions, tigers etc. And the last quarter dragon. But there are different types of dragon. As a black I'm one of the most powerful dragon. Below black is red and then green which are more common. Black allows me more camouflage at night, I'm faster, stronger and have more fire power".

"Wow you really are powerful then? I bet the people here really benefit from your help".

"Thank you. You will as well, and will be equally if not more powerful, and then your go on to help others. Your love Layla, she's only six so our youngest, but is so smart. I'm going to let her watch you try to learn control it will benefit her in the future. And I believe being close to her will benefit both of you". I nod in agreement in a rush to meet everyone to be honest. "Right, well why don't I introduce you to the others? They should be through here hopefully". Tristan then led me through a huge, archway door into another sitting room, that contained a tv, pool table and was more colourful. The other sitting room seemed more of an official meeting room and this one for leisure.

There were two guys playing pool, one with brown mousy hair, green eyes and distinct muscles, the other jet black hair, dark brown almost black eyes, a tan and larger more defined muscles, plus a tribal tattoo covering his right arm. They both looked my age and both eyed me suspiciously, I'm guessing they didn't know about my arrival. There was a young girl, around six, with long black hair and purple eyes. She was extremely cute. She looked up from the tv, which was some childrens program to look up at us.

"Trish" she exclaimed taking a flying leap off the sofa. Tristan managed to catch her though.

"Layla, I'd like to introduce you to Amelia. She's a soul fae like me and you".

"It's lovely to meet you Layla".

"She's really pweety, is she your girlfriend?". I'm pretty sure if I was actually alive I would have blushed like five different shades of red.

"Haha no Layla, we only just met, but you can trust her".

"How can you be sure?". A manly voice growled startling me, I forgot others were in the room.

"Dawson, as I said this is Amelia, a soul fae I'm going to train. Amelia this is Dawson the beta of the wolf shifters not just in this dorm but the whole academy". I looked at the brown haired guy, who now seemed to hold an air of power, and something else... Arrogance. I wasn't about to be intimated, I was a vampire now, plus Tristan predicted I would be a powerful fae. In order to make friends and fit in, I realised I would have to gain respect.

"Wow, beta of all the wolf shifters at the academy. You must be proud Dawson. Who's alpha, lassie?" I asked like it was a genuine question.

Whilst Dawson looked like he was about to kill me for embarrassing him, (might I add in front of two beautiful twin girls sitting at the bar that I hadn't noticed before), the black haired guy, the twins and Layla were chuckling.

"I'm not ashamed to say that I'm no lassie. Anton alpha of the wolf shifters here at Mediocris" he said walking round the pool table and holding his hand out. It was huge and could probably crush mine but I shock it anyway. He didn't tense his hand as intimidation, but it did hold mine longer than necessary.

"Amelia, nice to meet you I returned".

The two girls, who like Anton and Dawson looked my age, began to walk towards us at this point.

Both had long auburn hair, one was redder than the other and that was the only way to tell the twins apart. This must be the mermaids.

The one with the redder hair spoke first, "hi Amelia, I'm Valerie and this is my twin, but younger sister Victoria". The other girl smiled shyly, use to her older sister making the introductions. "So I know your probably busy with Tristan who wants the show you around and introduce you to every single person here, even though he can do that at dinner. But we want to take you to our lagoon and test if you're mermaid soul fae" she screeched excitedly, with Victoria jumping up and down along side her.

"Well I..." I didn't have a chance to even decline the invite or speak to Tristan about it, both girls grabbed a wrist and pulled me along with them. I was across and out the room before I even really knew what was going on.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I'd been at Mediocris academy for around five months now. I loved it. My training was going really well, my control excellent. It was discovered during my training that my strongest element was water, which explains why when I was most stressed things would randomly freeze around me. This didn't explain my fascination with fire, as the water fae from other dorms seemed to hate fire fae and vice versa. Tristan explained to me that we're a connection to all the fae, it makes sense, soul Faes wouldn't be able to function if there was a battle within themselves.

Favouring the water element also falls down to the fact that I'm a mermaid shifter. When I first discovered my powers, the twins had dragged me through the house, which was so much larger than I thought, until we reached this room that was built into a cave wall. There was a ledge that lead down to the water. I was shocked really this was more of a small plunge pool, rather than the massive lagoon I was expecting. I mean with all the magic that was thrown at me since I discovered what I was, I was expecting something more.

Before I had time to comment on the weird structure of the room, Valerie and Victoria pushed me into e lagoon. All my limbs froze at once, I felt like I couldn't breathe it was that cold. Once I had managed to swim in the right direction, I burst through the water, shouting a number of profanities. I glared at the twins, who were smiling hugely at me, or rather my body. This caused me to pause in my vivid imagination of revenge to glance down at myself.

Through the water I could see the shimmering, golden fish tail, only then realising it had replaced my legs. This caused my first panic attack the twins would cause. I began to think about my movements, causing my arms to stop moving to keep me, plus the extremely heavy tail, afloat. I then sank into the water, being dragged down by the tail, which also wasn't moving. The tail was kind of shaking side, side, as if it were just a costume and by moving my legs enough (which is what I think I was trying to do) I would be able to split the fabric of the costume.

I've always been quite daring when it comes to swimming, thinking I was able to handle anything. It wasn't until I was on holiday that this changed. Me and my friends that I had met out there, Jake and Rebecca, decided to go into the sea. It was quite windy but the sea looked quite calm. This wasn't the case though, as soon as we were about shoulder deep in, we lost our footing at the current began to pull us backwards and towards the left, where there was a cliff, with massive rocks at the bottom. The beach was deserted as it was secluded, and our family were finishing lunch in the restaurant at the top of the beach. Luckily before we made it to all the jagged rocks, the current took us to this larger rock that sat away from the others, and was easy to climb onto. So that's what we did. At this point the locals noticed what was going on and one man grabbed the life ring and swam towards us. One at a time we were pulled back by the other locals. We left with only scratches and bruises from climbing the rock, but it should be just how out of control you can become in the water.

Similar to when I almost drowned, my mind blanked when it went under the water. I can't remember much, but Victoria explained that her and Valerie were waiting for me to surface. Victoria then realised that my arms were reaching and swishing all over the place, and dived in and brought me to the surface.

We sat on the ledge after I had calmed down so the basics could be explained to me. It was like swimming the butterfly crawl, you justndidn't need to do the arms in the same way. Once I was sure I could do it, and wanted to try, I was instruct to follow Valerie, who was going to swim through the entrance at the bottom. Valerie's tail matched her bright red hair and was a similar length to mine. I followed her through the tunnel at the bottom of the pool and surfaced on the other side. If Victoria hasn't come through at this point, and pushed me over to the other edge I'm sure I wouldn't have had another panic attack.

Victoria, who's tail was more of an orange colour, lead me to the edge of the well...lagoon. I wasn't disapointed this time. The lagoon was huge, surrounded by green, lushes trees and colourful plants, it was beautiful. The open area allowed for the sun to beat down on the lagoon so the water wasn't as cold. There was a waterfall and rock area at one end of the lagoon, and a small beach on the other. These areas were filled with other mermaids. Some were extremely colourful with bright pink hair to match their tail, the same with light blue. Whilst others had normal brown or blond hair which went with a tail of different shades of green and purple.

Valerie had already swam over to the other mermaids by the rocks. So me and Victoria followed. Here was introduced to their friends Michelle, Kate and Ella. Michelle seemed to be closest to Valerie, and had dark brown hair, brown eyes, dark skin and dark purple tail. She had similar facial features to Bonnie, but seemed more bubbly than the witch back in mystic falls. Kate had dark blonde hair, green eyes, light green tail and really pale skin, I was worried about her burning, but luckily before I voiced this Victoria shook her head knowing what I was thinking. Ella had light brown hair, grey eyes, tanned skin and a dark blue tail, it was almost black. I got on well with, and am still close after these past few months, despite the fact that many mermaids fall out with each other every other day. It's almost like its there nature to be bitchy, and they love to gossip and flirt which causes a lot of problems. I haven't really gotten to know the other mermaids because of this. They made me an outcast as soon as they discovered I was a fae. Apparently because I'm a fae that transforms into a mermaid, I'm not a real mermaid and it is not acceptable to associate with me.

I was getting on really well with Anton. When he had the time, away from alpha and family duties, we had started to train together. It wasn't necessary for a fae to learn how to fight, but it couldn't hurt. Well it did hurt, a lot sometimes. A vampire and wolf shifter fighting led to a lot of broken bones and blood loss. But it helped build up my pain tolerance.

When we started to become closer, going past the stage a flirtatious banter, to the stage where we actually cared a lot about what happened to each other. This made the training hard. Being close to Anton was another reason why a lot of the girls, not just the mermaids, at the academy disliked me. Female wolf shifters really took a dislike to me. Our close friendship and occasional flirting, put into other people's head that there was something more going on. This wasn't the case, but wolf shifters, similarly to werewolves were territorial, and didn't care that neither me or Anton wanted that type of relationship with each other. In the short months that I had been here Anton has managed to become my best friend. Being close with Anton also improved my relationship with Dawson, who got over his embarrassment, and I began to realise he actually a great guy. He was light hearted, and a joker, unless of course you were someone who was a threat to the people he cared about.

Tristan and I were also close, I still trusted him the most, and he wasn't just my close friend but my mentor. He could be a little serious though sometimes. Like if me or Layla were messing about in training, and I admit I could get a little over confident and start messing around and doing tricks, Tristan would become like Stefan brood, and sulk a little bit. He wouldn't speak, just raise his eyebrow and give us a stern look. This is the reason why when people would say we would make a great couple I felt a bit ill. Me and Layla were like sisters, I would do anything to protect her, and when Tristan was having a go at us he was like our dad. But that was the only time it was like that. Other times he was my teacher and mentor, advisor or my friend.

So far today I had gotten ready, and came downstairs to have some breakfast. There was hardly anyone around as the school was having a mini break for the May celebrations. They celebrated the discovery of the fae race. Nearly every important fairy event occurred in May due to this. The school was actually first opened in May, rather than starting a new year in September. The academy wasn't just any school though, there wasn't too many human studies, so they didn't need to stick to the school holidays.

The only people still here were me, Tristan, Layla, Anton, Dawson and the twins. Layla didn't have Ny family, they had gone missing when she was younger, and she'd grown up at the academy. She found it difficult to trust people first, it had taken her till recently to trust Anton and Dawson. Luckily for me though her connection to me as a soul fae speeded up this process, and she trusted me and Tristan the most.

They were all in the tv, games room as we called it. Layla had some children's programme on, and I began to realise how much of a family we were. This is when the doorbell went, which was surprising as we weren't expecting anyone. When I opened the door I was shocked to meet the blue eyes of Damon salvatore. I had been trying not to think about him since I came to the academy. At times it worked, a lot of the time it didn't. I was still in love with him.

"Hey we need to talk".


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Damon?" I asked in shock. I could barely get my head together.

"The one and only of course, can I come in its really important?" I raised his eyebrows but not in his smug way, he weirdly looked kind of vulnerable. This worried me a lot obviously something was very wrong.

"Yeah sure come on through. Urrmm we can go into my study if you want to talk privately, or we can go through and I can introduce you to everyone that's here?".

"Let's go to the study, I have planned out what I'm gonna say, and sidetracking myself by meeting everyone else could screw that up".

"Right sure, this way then. Oh Dawson can you tell the others ill be out in a little bit just gonna talk to uh a friend?" Damon instantly tensed seeing the other man, as did Dawson recognising the stranger. A vampire who was automatically considered a threat. I pushed air pressure against Dawson to grab his attention, we he looked at me I gestered to the other room hoping he got the hint. He did thankfully. He left the hall never facing his back to Damon.

"Well that was interesting. Seemed friendly" Damon mocked.

"He's just protective" I explained walking into my study room, "take a seat" we both sat on the dark brown leather sofa I had.

"Wow nice study, well office. Didn't know you were like a top dog around here".

"Okay let's quit the awkward small talk, why you here Damon? Something happened?" I asked seriously and in a worried tone.m

He stretched his arms above his head causing his black top to rise slightly, I couldn't help but look. He smiled and then removed his jacket and got comfortable. We were obviously gonna be here a while.

"Right well, I'll start by explaining I have never felt so bad in all my life about anything, but the way I spoke to after you know... Jesus ill never forgive myself. I mean I know I'm messed up 90% of the time, especially around that time as well, but its no excuse. Your my friend, my closest friend who had been there for me so many times and I treated you like that. I've only just got the courage to come and talk to you about, well Barbie kicked some sense into me. I want to you I'm generally sorry, not just because I need to talk to you about something, but for what I said, for waiting so long to apologise, and I was gonna say for letting you walk away from us in mystic falls, but you seem happy here, and this place is great. I mean look at this office, can't wait to see the rest of it, place looks huge..."

"Damon your babbling" I pointed out with a teasing smile.

He scoffed at me embarrassed with himself, something he wasn't use to.

"It's okay I accept your apology, I know how you can get sometimes, that's why I didn't blow up at you. You obviously need something from me though or you wouldn't be apologising so nervously. Especially you who" I lowered my voice, "I do a lot of things I don't have to do" i teased "Where was that stellar apology Mr Salvatore?". He didn't seem annoyed by my teasing, he settled into himself and began acting like the Damon I knew and loved.

"Okay then Miss Amelia, all is good and well between us then?" He questioned still worried. I nodded and hugged him tightly. He held me just as tight.

This was the thing with Damon, most of the time he was rude, mean and had serious anger issues, but he also had a hidden lack of confidence, and expectation of abandonment. He was also sweet when he wanted to be, plus charming and sexy all the time. It was hard when you knew him this well to not fall for him. Unfortunately the people he showed this side to included me, Stefan and Katherine. The vampire bitch had totally ruined Damon when it came to trusting people. After his relationship with Stefan was ruined in 1864, he waited for Katherine believing she was all he had. Her not being in the cave the whole time, still confessing her love Stefan, added to Elena's confusion over the brothers, left Damon not realising his self worth. I don't know why he let me in, I don't know if I ever will.

We had been in my kitchen, Damon complaining about the lack of alcohol in the house, and me searching for some decent snacks, when we bumped into each other. Surprisingly, despite his vampire reflects we both grabbed onto each and fell. The bottle of red wine, the only alcohol my mum had left, Damon had found and opened spilled over both of us. We looked at each other in shock, and what followed was all out, out of control laughter. I'd never seen Damon laugh like this, we both had tears in our eyes. After catching our breath and locking eyes with each other, things shifted. This is when I realised I was in love with Damon, I'm not sure what he realised at this point. I only know that he started to trust me more after that. There was no romantic comedy type kiss that followed this moment, we got up and wemt to the grill, Damon needing his alcohol after the day he had. He and Stefan had been captured by Liz, someone Damon was starting to consider a friend. He also admitted to me later that Liz's rejection of Caroline brought back memories of his father's disappointment. Damon covered up the fact he had a soft spot, and only let certain people see it. I was honoured by this, and it was the reason I could never hate him.

"So tell me Damon" I asked pulling back,"what has got you so stressed? What's been happening in mystic falls?".

"We'll some things are still then same. Elena hasn't actually chosen. She stayed with Stefan for a little bit, then came back to me, then unexpedectly went back to Stefan. So mine and stefan a relationship is slightly strained. Surprisingly though I'm on a good basis with klaus, were not constantly threatening to kill each other anymore. He's changed, mainly because of his interest in Caroline. Now that love triangle is complicated. But I'm not sure I like her with either of them, their wolves too hot headed, especially Tyler. Anyone Jeremy killed some more vampires and the mark grew, were quite close but we have a major problem. I would just like to point out that I totally called this one. Creepy professor Shane, has been manipulating judgy and has been working with the wolf girl Hayley. When klaus killed his 12 hybrids, it was part of a sacrifice for magic called expression. I had done it before. A witch told me she could break the sire bond between me and that girl Charlotte, only after I killed the 12 people she disappeared". He frowned at his, still feeling guilty for the deaths of these people, even more now since their deaths seemed even more pointless. "Expression is like really dark magic, and the witch becomes more powerful when there are 12 sacrifices. And 12 hybrid sacrifices..."

"Means more power than 12 human ones".

"Exactly. But we're not entirely sure what he wants. He could be trying to get more power himself. But he's cut Bonnie off so we can't check. To me, he's to obsessed with witches to me one him self. Plus he hinted a few times to Bonnie that the warlock Silas, that he worships or whatever, is a real thing. So we're worried that he is trying to wake him up or find him or something. We think the map for the cure, leads to Silas and the cure if there even is one".

"Wow. You face one powerful enemy only to then be faced with another. I don't get why you've come to me though, I don't know what I'm suppose to do?".

"Honestly, I want your support but I also don't want you involved. Klaus, and also Elijah have been explaining how having a soul fae could ensure our protection, and a vampire soul fae even more so. Apparently your like the perfect mix of different mythical creatures, that you might be the only one powerful enough to stop him, if we team you with klaus and the rest of us. I've always kind of jumped in there to plan and protect everyone, which is what I'm trying to do. But i want to protect you to so I'm not entirely sure getting you involved is the best thing. But I'm out of options. I understand if you don't want to come with us. We decided out best bet was to try and follow the map before professor shady does. What'd you think?".

I started I shock, completely and utterly confused. I want to protect them. Damon, Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Stefan and even Elena and the originals. But I'd been having the perfect time here, it's my new family. But I couldn't just abandon the old one when they needed me. I also expected professor Shane may come here if he thought he could get my help, and there was no way I was going to let anything happen to my family, and also dorm mates.

"Okay I'm in". Damon looked shocked, so I continued' "I want to protect and help you, and at the same time I can't let some evil all powerful warlock get released, destroy the world, and hurt my family". This made Damon completely speechless at my obvious affection and love for the people here. "So I guess I'll introduce you to who's here, and then we can go. I'm assuming the others are staying at one of the hotels in town or something, probably at the pool?" I teased.

"Of course. What do expect them to do when they find out their best friend is living in the middle of the Nevada dessert. If I wasn't here talking to you I'd be out gambling with klaus and kol".

"Yeah we all love it here. The sun heats the lagoon for the memaids, but some areas of the academy have been magically adapted to suit different climates. Wolf and bear shifters in general like the snow areas or the forests. I don't know how it's done, I assume its the same way they academy is hidden from humans. How'd you get in?".

"Walked up to the guy, should I say vampire, in the diner just outside here, mentioned I was looking for you, and he explained he was a receptionist of sorts. Apparently there are loads in Vegas who give those approved directions to the academy. But what are you talking about mermaids, wolf and beat shifters?".

"Wow Damon, I thought you were suppose to be some awesome vampire who knew most things in life. You clearly still need to learn a lot'.

"Apparently I do". He smirked, having to have the last word, as we both exited the study and I led him towards the leisure room.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The others were all chatting excitedly and messing around, but there was tenseness to both Anton and Dawson, Tristan was always more calm and hardly ever showed anxiety. When I entered the room closely followed by Damon, they all looked around. Layla shrunk into the sofa and closer to Tristan. Anton and Dawson tensed ready for a fight, whilst Valerie and Victoria, both seemed in awe of Damon's looks.

"Guys you can stand down. This is my friend Damon, who knows not to hurt any of you or there will be serious consequences". I looked at Damon hoping he would take my warning seriously. I wouldn't know what to do if the two groups didn't get on, and I had to pick a side. Is this how Elena felt?

"Hey" Damon said holding his hands in surrender "I wouldn't hurt the people you care about Amelia".

Tristan accepted this, I reckon mainly because he knew how much I trusted Damon and missed having him in my life.

"Good to see you again Damon. We didn't exactly part on the best of terms since I was talking your friend away. I'm Tristan" he said shaking Damons hand. Damon nodded in greeting, not much of a talker around strangers, well not much of a talker in general most of the time. "The guy with the black hair and tattoo is Anton, alpha of the wolf shifters" Anton also nodded his head, must be a guy thing. "That there is Dawson, beta to the wolf shifters" who nodded the same greeting, "the twins there are mermaids Valerie and Victoria" both girls giggled and waved, Valerie seductively and Victoria shyly. Damon smirked back at them. "And this here is little Layla, she's a souls fae like me and Amelia, and also the most protected out of all of us". And that added threat brought about the end of the introductions.

"So Damon, what makes you turn up out of the blue like this?" Valerie questioned flirtatiously, whilst dragging Damon over to the other sofa, where they sat down followed by Victoria. Damon the lady charmer that he was seemed amused at this attention. Obviously some things will never change. Anton walked over to me and sat on the edge of the arm chair I was occupying, whilst Dawson sat on the other sofa, Layla between him and Tristan. Damon seemed to tense, and got a confused look on his face at Anton's closeness to me.

"Well, Valerie right? Just wanted to pop by and say hello to my dear friend, also needed to speak to her about something important. Might not have taken so long if I knew you two lovely ladies were in here".

Anton looked at me exasperated as if there was something really wrong with Damon. My pointed look back was followed by a mouthed "you act like that all the time, around everyone!".

Luckily no one else saw this or it could be a bit awkward if Damon realised Anton was making fun of him. The tense and awkward atmosphere soon changed to a fun and free one Damon asked how I was getting on here. Layla had a sense of being able to tell who I trusted. This led to her own decisions to trust someone a lot of the time, this is why to me it was no shock she started to joke and have fun with Damon. It was times like this when I wished Damon never became a vampire. Yes we wouldn't have met, but in 1864 he could have lived, gone on to fall in love and marry, start a family. I knew Damon would have made a great dad, and it was a shame he could never have that.

Damon seemed to be charming everyone and almost two hours had passed of Damonn joke flirting with the twins, playing with Layla, and guy bonding with Anton and Dawson. I had this warm content feeling settle on my heart. It worried me. Feelings of happiness never lasted long in mystic falls, and the most troublesome occupants were only a short journey away now. I feared what was to come.

"Saw Damon, what is it you needed to speak to Amelia about?" Tristan questioned talking a serious tone. Layla had gone for a swim with the twins, which Damon wanted to me to do having not believed I was a mermaid. I explained I would show him another time. Anton and Dawson were playing pool like always, but also seemed interested in the turn the conversation had led to.

"From what I can tell by talking to each of you and knowing Amelia trusts you, it's fair to say I'm sure you've head about a lot, if not all, the stuff that happened in mystic falls. Something has been building with this proffesser Shane guy, and were worried he is gonna try and do something in relation to this warlock Silas. We're worried he might wake him, if its similar to Michael, or you know my try and steal his power, it could be anything" Damon explained. Anton and Dawson looked confused, but Tristan had been giving off a electric current since Damon had uttered the name Silas.

"Amelia we need to talk, Damon why don't you join Anton and Dawson". It wasn't a suggestion.

I followed Tristan to his office, he didn't really do a lot of studying, yet his office was larger and filled with so many books, it was almost a library. The thing is, I'm convinced his read them all as well.

"What's the matter? You seem stressed. I thought everything was going well".

"That was before I realised that, that deranged, out of control vampire, is dragging someone I care about into an extremely dangerous situation. Your not ready for this type of enemy. You should never have to be. He let you leave mystic falls and has only come to apologise because he wants your help. He's using you! How can you not see that? All this is, is that that precious doppelgänger is in danger and Damon can see a way to make sure she doesn't get hurt, and that's by placing you right in the line of fire!" I tried to interrupt, but he gave me look of pure fury that I had never seem before. "If you go up against Silas, who is closely linked to fae, you might be killed. It's a 50/ 50 thing. Silas is often referred to as the first immortal, he has similar powers to yours, and even though he may have been dead all this time and is going to be resurrected, or has been asleep and is going to be woken, he will still Mach you in strength! You'd mad I'm not going to let you do this and get hurt!". Tristan had been pacing throughout his rant, but stopped in front of me and glared. He eyes showed mostly anger, but mixed with fear and worry.

"First of all I know you can but you cannot tell me what to do. Second I know that Damons apology was genuine, and I know he doesn't want me hurt but probably feels forced to let me know what's going on by the others. I can tell he doesn't want me to do this, but neither of you will stop me. Besides why are you acting like its inevitable that he will rise again. We could get to him first and then all we have to do is destroy the body, or move it, as long as Shane doesn't find out where it is. We could do this. I could do this, and it may not even come to a fight. Plus I guess you can say even the extremely unlikely and that Silas won't be a powerful maniac when he wakes, and won't want to attack people. There's always that possibility" I was trying to the lighten the situation, so that maybe Tristan could understand that for now there was no hope.

His eyes did look lighten, but I suspect it was from calming down and getting control of his actions, and also my explaination did make sense. It wasn't all doom and gloom, everyone is over yet, and hopefully it never would be.

There was a knock and Damon entered without waiting for an answer followed by Anton and Dawson.

"I wouldn't let anything happen to Amelia, I'm hoping this will get fixed before it becomes a major problem and it if does get to a point where it's a danger for her, I will send her straight back whether she likes it or not". It was like Damon was giving reasons for why Tristan should give me permission to leave.

"Yeah well that might work, if I was a child" I snapped. "You can't parent me Tristan, your my mentor and advisor. And Damon you asked me to help so I'm going to, and you can't send me away when you feel like it. Whether either, or any of you like it" I glared at the angry faces of Anton and Dawson also, "I am involved in this. I have to do this to protect my mystic falls family, and also you guys. I am not going to be able to sit here playing student, with the possibility hanging over my head that sme warlock can wake up and ruin it all. I'm happy, and I'm doing this to protect my happiness and all of you. What is the point in living if you have no way to care about, no one to fight for. That's why none of you can stop. Your why I have to do this. And you know I'm right. And before either of you say anything, Anton and Dawson you can't come, you have responsibility here, and also high responsibility outside the academy, you can't leave. And Tristan your staying to help protect Layla and the twins, plus the rest of our dorm. Does everyone understand these aren't suggestions?".

They all nodded, wide-eyed by my out burst, but their eyes also showing respect.

"Okay why don't we all go grab something to eat, I'll pack and then me and Damon will be off. I need to go speak to Layla about this. Dawson make some pasta or something".

"Why do I have to cook, I cooked last time?"

"Your the best cook, and I'm not having anything Anton make something because he burns it all, and Tristan does enough round here as it is, okay?". He nodded, so I left the room.

"Amelia" I looked around at Damon who had followed me out, he looked like he had something important to say he just didn't know how.

"I really appreciate you coming to help us, but I'd really rather you didn't if its so dangerous. I didn't realise how much of a huge risk this actually was, or none of us would be takimy it".

"Damon I just explained why I need to do this in there".

"I know that. But I can't stand to see you hurt, the thought of it makes me sick. When you became a vampire, after finding out you were the light fairy creature, I hated myself for you becomming a monster. You don't know how much I blame myself for the originals losing it. Before you say it I know it wasn't my fault, Elijah turned you, and I couldn't have stopped it. But then I think back to a few months ago, when I could tell you wanted to leave, god I was so selfish. I took you out to the grill that night, we drank, we them went to a bar and danced, it was a great night. Something shifted in you, you didn't act like you wanted to leave anymore, and I was so proud of myself for making you stay, but that wasn't right and I'm sorry. All I keep doing is apologising to you, but I have so much to be sorry for, the mistakes I've made and the way I acted, I wouldn't forgive someone of that. But I can tell you do and I'm grateful. So grateful. But I want you to promise me that you'll leave if it becomes to dangerous, I won't be able to concentrate if I'm thinking about your safety, understand".

No I didn't understand, this was the type of speech you gave someone you were in love with. And Damon loved me I'm sure, but he wasn't I'm love with me. Why am I over thinking this, he's just trying to polite after everything that's happened. That's it, nothing else.

"I can agree to those terms. But you can stop apologising Damon, your freaking me out a lot. I'm starting to think your like a robot copy, or the nicer twin or something, so you should probably go back to snarky, bad ass Damon".

He laughed heartedly,"Fine my little fairy" I dead panned' "what you think you were getting away without a nickname? I'm always gonna be different with you then the others, so you should get a little but use to this Damon. Snarky Damon will come out around the mystic falls crew, and also strangers, so your see him plenty then".

"Sure Damon", he was so weird sometimes, "lets grab something to eat, some blood too and the ill pack and we'll go find the others".


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews so far. **

"Okay, why don't you guys just sit for a little while, I'm going to find the others for a swim".

"Oh no way am I going to miss this. You a mermaid. This was even harder to believe than you being a fairy!" Damon exclaimed whilst chasing after me.

I laughed at his antics, I really had missed him. We reached the pool and the cave. You could tell Damon was shocked at the size.

"D you shrink or something when you hit the water?" He questioned, whilst he picked up a handful of water at me. I decided to mess around a bit, so I fell to the floor. "No, I didn't know that would happen, I thought you could change at will. Shit. It's going to be okay!" I was dying to laugh but held it in. He picked me up and the jumped the two of us into the pool, both follow clothed.

"OMG Damon why did you do that I was joking!" Now he looked like the scary vampire I remembered.

"That was my favourite leather jacket! I'm going to kill you!" He went yo dunk me, so I took this opportunity to change.

My golden tail circled around both of us and managed to distract Damon from his revenge. Hopefully his jacket would be fine, I loved it. When I was naive enough to think he would love me back,I used to imagine him giving it to me, just like any other boyfriend who would give his girl his jacket.

He started at me in shock. I slipped the leather jacket off him with his help and placed it on the side.

"Take your boots off, and your top of you want. We have to swim through that small cave down there. But there will be other mermaids on the other side, so try to not give them heart attacks by showing off your looks okay?" I questioned nervously. This was the first person from my old life who would see so much of the person I now was. It made me feel vulnerable.

Damon sensed this and after removing his top and boots said "it will be fine Amelia, I'm here to take care of you" he then gave me a swift, affection kiss on the lips and dived under the water. Now I was not only vulnerable, I was completely and utterly confused.

I followed after him and surfaced a second after he did. I watched him take in all the surroundings in the lagoon. As well as the other mermaids. The group that hadn't liked me from the start drew his attention.

"Well I think I will let you speak to your friends over there" he pointed to the rocks and waterfall where Valerie, Victoria, Michelle, Kate, Ella and Layla were sitting, "and I'll give you some privacy" he added before swimming over to the beach. I was really disappointed he didn't want to me my other friends, plus he had just left me for a bunch of other girls, but there was no changing Damon.

I swam over to the others, in time for Layla, who was wearing a dark blue swimming costume, to jump off one of the rocks towards me, I caught and them using my air fairy powers through her back up into the air and caught her again.

"No, no Lia, stop!" She said whilst giggling. I was really going to miss it here. I pushed back onto a rock and then pulled myself up. When I was seated I glanced back at Damon, only to find him staring at my body. All the mermaids had patterns, like tattoos covering their upper body for decency. Mine were gold like my tail, I loved them. The swirls and design was truly magical. I had considered tracing a section and getting a small tattoo on the inside of my wrist. Just a black one, but this particular swirl was my favourite and was just to the right of my belly button. The line swirled and curled, but also changed thickness and had many other swirls coming off of it. It seemed like the started point for the whole tattoo. It was the most golden part, and was almost like a twisted rose with thorns. Anton was a great drawer and despite his reluctance I dragged him here to get it traced. The only reason why I hadn't had it tattooed yet was because I hadn't left the academy.

Damon looked up from my chest and nodded approvingly, pig. The others around him looked ready to kill me with jealousy. It was a good thing I was leaving then.

"Wow Amelia, Valerie was right that is one hot vampire" Michelle commented, her eyes raking over Damon. All the mermaids were like hypnotised by him, their instincts kicking in to claim the best mate.

Something was holding them back though, the second they all realised I got even more glares. I had already claimed him as my mate before I even realised what it had meant. It was extremely difficult for a mermaid to all in love, and they only done it once. Even though my fae and mermaid gene had been dormant, I had still managed to find my mate, only he didn't see me that way back. That was really painful to deal with, but some days were harder than others. I hoped to god none of them told Damon how serious I was about him. I think he hoped I would get over the 'crush' as he had often called it. No luck so far, and no luck in the future of that happening.

"Well you've claimed him, which is seriously gonna piss off all the others, but they can get over it" Victoria added. Michelle and Valerie looked like they were sulking.

"Oh they're definitely pissed. But let's forget that, why is he here?" Kate was always one to focus on the gossip.

I pulled Layla into my lap, and looked at her with an serious expression, before looking at the others who had gone pale at this.

"Layla, your not going to like this, I don't either but I have to do it. I'm so sorry,you know how much I love you and everyone here, but this needs to be done. I need you to stay strong when I tell you what I have to do, I'm gonna need you to keep this lot in line". Layla nodded wide eyed, she had years in them but I knew she could hold them back. She was incredibly strong for her age. "Right, um there's no easy way to say this, but Damon came back from mystic falls and there all in trouble. It could later affect people here if its not dealt with, so that's what I plan to do. I won't let the danger come to us, I'm gonna go to it. It's the best course of action".

"And Damon's appeal just decreased" Ella added, "if you feel that's what you need to do I can accept that, but you better take care of yourself and come back!" Ella was definitely the most practical of the group.

Victoria nodded in agreement, "As long as your sure there's no other way, and that it has to be you then I don't see what other option there could be. Are you not gonna tell us what it is your facing?".

I could feel Layla squeezing my hands, "No I don't see how it would help anything, I really do think I will be able to help them stop it. Layla your going to be fine sweetheart, as will the rest of you. You all have each other to take care of you". I added glancing at my friends, who every day became more like my sisters.

"It won't be the same though, things won't be like they were before you were here. Everyone will be sad" Layla pointed out.

"Maybe for a little while, but your all get back on your feet. And then when I come back you'd wished I hadn't cos I make you do go back to studying all the time, and stop you guys from constantly sunbathing out here" I added.

"That's true, what time you leaving then, need to grab my sunglasses, I reckon we could still catch most of the sun" Michelle had a certain way with words, this was her goodbye, but it wasn't any less caring and emotional as the others would be.

"I'm leaving later, gonna grab something to eat and pack in a minute, just wanted to tell you all here in this happy, beautiful environment, as opposed to the gloomy spooky house where the boys roam all day" I smiled at them.

Valerie, who had yet to speak, seemed to be trying to remain calm and rein in her dramatics. "We'll miss you a lot Amelia" she simply added after having an argument with herself. I expected some shouting or something to draw the attention onto herself, but her simple reply really got to me. She obviously cared for me a lot to have shown this vulnerable side to herself.

I kissed Layla on the head and hugged her tightly. I blew kisses to the others, kind of like the mermaid way of saying goodbye, and slipped back into the water.

"I want you all to stay here the rest of the day though, I can't handle you watching me leave or I won't want to go".

"But we don't want you to go Lia" Layla stated whilst pouting.

"I know you don't, I don't want to leave but it's easy this way. I'll miss you all so much, try to be safe and good for Tristan, can't have the house in ruins when I return right?" Layla nodded showing she would follow my instruction exactly. Bless her she was really sweet. Michelle looked like she clearly wouldn't follow my advice, Valerie who was returning to herself also had this look whilst Kate, Elle and Victoria looked at me but almost like they weren't seeing me, they were all in their own head.

I looked round swam back towards the entrance to the lagoon. I looked over at Damon who was watching me, along with the other mermaids, so I nodded my head towards the entrance, showing how I was leaving and I expected him to follow.

I didn't wait for him though, just dived under the water back through the cave into the pool and transformed. I climbed out and waited on the edge for Damon.

"Wow those mermaids sure know how to flirt all right" Damon said awkwardly, he either knew as a mermaid I had claimed him, or couldn't deal with me having to say goodbye to my friends. He was never one to handle being upset well.

"I have to go pack, why don't you find yourself back to the living room and wait for me there. I'll be down in a bit and then we can leave" he nodded so I quickly left.

I vampire speed back to my room before locking the door and falling against it before bursting into tears. Arms came around me and if it wasn't for the familiar scent and the comfort it gave me I would have full on attacked them because of how depressed I was.

"Shhh it's okay, your okay" Anton comforted me. My best friend that I would have to leave behind. And I had to think about the fact I might never see him again.

"Wha..what... are...you...doing here?" I asked sobbing me trying to catch my breath.

"I knew how upset you would be after using goodbye. We all did but agreed I should be here waiting for you. We knew you would hold it together until you reached your room. I hate seeing you like this Amelia, god it kills me. But I'm not gonna talk you out of it, I know you need to do this. So I'm gonna wait until you've stopped crying, then I'm gonna help you pack, take you down stairs and watch you leave with the vampire. I'm gonna support you through this, and if I didn't have so much responsibility, you know I would be by your side the whole way through".

This eventually got me to stop crying. We got up grabbed my small suitcase and filled it with relaxing and training clothes as well as tear proof fighting clothes like my leather body suit. Anton held up one of my little black dresses, stating that I may need it if a hot vampire i was yet to meet asked me on a date, he then muttered under his breath thinking I wouldn't hear it "or if one you already know comes to his senses". This I ignored and accepted the dress. We packed a few small momentums, mainly photos of my time here, and one of me and my mum, plus one from years ago of me, Caroline, Bonnie and Elena.

And with that I walked downstairs, ready to make another change in my life, only a few short months after the last major one.

**Please review so I know if to continue or not, I would really appreciate it.**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I had said goodbye to Anton in my room, and when I came downstairs hugged Dawson tightly whilst Tristan explained he would walk us to the gate.

"You better come back Amelia, this place was missing something and now we know that it was you" Dawson could be really sweet sometimes, it always made me feel bad for how I first acted towards him when I got here.

"Of course ill be back, you can't get rid if me that easily D" I was barely keeping it together so I stepped back, nodded at Anton blankly and went to the door.

Damon and Tristan followed me, neither speaking, towards the gate at the front of the academy. It was extremely hot, but I couldn't feel the heat, it was like my body had shut down. The huge metal gate was black and rusty but still held the magnificence I'm sure it had when it was first built. I turned around and looked back at the whol campus. From the gate you could pretty much see everything. There was my dorm, one of the larger buildings, peaceful looking, safe. Directly opposite from the gate was a large fountain and behind it the main school. There everyone would study in classes, the huge library, the gym, the social areas, all I'm that massive building. How they knew when the academy was first built they would need the academy to be this large I don't know, but it meant that no new buildings had been added, only small remodelling that was built to match the original. Leaving was not only to protect my new and old family, but this safe haven I guess. If I waited here and let Silas free he would no doubt go after fairies, who all congregated here. The place would be destroyed, the history of my kind, and the protection it offered for others. I needed this sense of protectiveness to propel me forward towards the gate.

"I'm gonna need you to stay safe and come back. This is your life here, and it will be waiting for you. Don't make us wait too long". I hugged Tristan tightly, but not for long. I needed to go now.

Damon looked awarded but still shook Tristan's hand, for some reason I think Damon thought we were together. Whatever I couldn't worry about that now.

"You take care of yourself Tristan, and the others too. I'll be back in no time don't you worry".

I nooded at the guard at the gate, who opened it for us. We stepped out and looked back as the gate closed and the academy disappeared from sight by the magic. I felt like a hole had been ripped in my chest. I had never felt at Home in mystic falls, and I knew now it was because this is where I belonged. With people like myself, with the supernatural and fantastical.

"That is so creepy. It's like it's not even there, and omg I am walking through it right now!" Damons antics withdrew from my thoughts. Wow this guy had so many different personalities, currently he was being a complete loon.

"It was explained to me once that there like both existing at the same time, like on two different world planes or something, but its not quite and alternate universe. So don't get excited they there might be another you out there".

"A if you would not get excited about there being two Damons I'm awesome. Oh and thank you for noticing my leather jacket, which is fine by the way, without your help might I add". I shook my head at I'm and gestured to his Chevy convertible. "Right I'm driving obviously. Can't believe they made me leave my car out here".

"I can't believe you clearly drove it all the way from mystic falls?".

"Well I kind of only told blondie I was leaving and told her to get the others to leave a few days later and get a hotel in Vegas. I think, well I'm hoping klaus has compelled us a sweet or villa at Caesar palace. I could really use a good hotel room after sleeping in the car on the way here".

"Thanks for coming to get me on your own Damon, it's good I get to build up the courage before facing everyone else. Do they have a lot of questions do you think? Will Elijah be there?".

"Yes I think he will, but don't worry I won't let him hurt you". He didn't add on the intended 'again', but it was there. The rest of the journey into Las Vegas was in silence.

* * *

I must have drifted off from exhaustion because I was woken up by the sounds of traffic, only to notice it was now nightime and the lights were coming from the Las Vegas hotels and buildings. I hadn't been to the city even though the academy was just outside of it. It was magnificent, I had never seen so much colour and... Grandness. I shot up in my seat to get a better look at everything, but quickly focused on Damon with a glare for driving so fast.

"Don't look at me like that, your the one that passed out, and I'm not going slow down just so you can see the pretty lights. I want to get to the hotel. I spoke to blondie on the phone they are all the waiting for our arrival. Clearly me and you were the life of the party. Do you understand how bored I've been since you left! Mmm? Do you?".

"Oh I'm sorry Damon, was I just suppose to be a good little'ol vampire fairy and wait around in mystic falls for your entertainment" I snapped at him.

"Clearly someone woke up on the wrong side of the car. Calm down I'm glad you left" I was about to throw him out of the car,"I can tell its really helped you, and I'm glad for that". Okay I was calm, he was being nice.

"What hotel are they all at then?".

"They have the penthouse suite at the Caesar palace hotel. Thank god. Klaus and Caroline are sharing as klaus has said the hotel doesn't have enough space. Tyler and Haley are sharing, I have no idea why the wolf bitch is coming but there you go. Bonnie and Jeremy plus Elena are in one room. Matt and Rebekah in another. Elijah is sharing a room with Katherine. Kol and Stefan are sharing a two single room. Is that everyone? Yeah that's all of them. God that was a mouthful". I stared at him in shock trying to process all of this.

Klaus had obviously uped his game, and it seemed Caroline didn't mind. Something must have happened with Tyler and Haley if he was okay sharing a room with her after her betrayal. Bonnie must have forgiven Jeremy. Matt and Rebekah, what the hell she tried to kill him? Katherine was back yet they hadn't killed her, and what she's dating Elijah now? Elena was clearly still having trouble picking unless..

"Where are you staying then? And where I am?" Thinking Damon would be with Bonnie, Jeremy and Elena since she wasn't with Stefan.

"Oh I thought that would be obvious, me and you got the last double bed room to share. But it's no problem I don't mind sharing with you little fairy".

Right I shouldn't have even asked. Where did he get off thinking I wouldn't have a problem with this, and that he was doing me a favour? I decided not to voice this because I would rather share with Damon than any of the others. But that didn't mean I was jumping for joy at sharing a bed with the guy I loved, whilst he loved someone else. Defiantly a great start to our mission.

"Okay that's fine. How long do you think until we get there?"

"Not long, it's right there actually" Damon said smugly like he had made the hotel magically appear.

A valet took Damons car after he reluctantly gave over the keys and a tip. We took our own cases over to the front desk.

"Hi there I'm Damon Salvatore and this is my wife Amelia" he squeezed my hand to stop me from questioning him, I smiled politely at the receptionist, who in return gave me an evil glare for being on Damons arm, "we're with the Mikealson family, they have then penthouse I believe?".

"That's correct sir" the brunette replied, "they informed of your arrival. Here are your room keys,Jonathan will take your bags and guide you to the elevator. Can I recommend any resturents, or shops. There are great jewllery shops were you can buy rings considering you don't have them".

"Thank you but that's okay, Rachel, I've already got my rings, there in the luggage because they are so expensive I didn't want to wear them walking out of the airport. Couldn't have me or my little wife getting attacked could I sweetie" Damon asked me. He was asking for a slap.

"No we didn't honey bunch, Damon isn't much one for fighting, I worry he wouldn't be able to protect us, especially after last time where he screamed louder than I did" I smiled lovingly up at Damon, this is helped by the fact I love wiping the smug expression of his face. Oh yeah I won!

"Right this way Mr and Mrs Salvatore" a male voice stated, taking our luggage towards the other side of the room.

"Your gonna get into trouble for that Mrs Salvatore" loudly smacking my bum causing many people in the lobby to look in our direction. He then squeezed for empathis, it took everything in me not to tilt my head slightly and rip his throat out With my fangs.

"Would you like me to take you to the pent house suite?".

"No thank you Jonathan we can manage" Damon stated politely handing over another tip.

The elevator doors closed and I was pushed up against the wall.

"You push me off you, people will know your a vampire, there are cameras here" he said into my neck, which he was kissing a biting slightly. I lifted my legs around as he picked my up but still kept me pinned to the wall. "I forgot how much I missed your ass Amelia". He pulled me tightly against him, and I tightened my legs around him.

Damon was always capable of turning me into a mess, he could literally control me when he had me like this. No one else could do this to me. Just Damon. I was burning within seconds, and both of us harshly breathing. It would be so easy for us to move and just make out on the way up to the penthouse. But we both knew that we couldn't and it was only making it harder. We couldn't complicate things, and I was done risking our friendship, and being only this to him. But telling Damon he couldn't have something or someone only made him want them more.

This happened the first time we met. I wanted him straight away and after a short while I did have him. His emotions were off though and I didn't know how to make him want more with me. So I acted like it would never happen again, couldn't happen, and he came back. This took longer and I was shocked by his persistence. He had me again, but still wasn't in love with me, and was only after me for sex. This hurt a lot. But then I realised he still had his emotions off. When his emotions started coming back I knew I couldn't push him, so I became his friend, but both of us couldn't help give into the lust that would sometimes consume us. It was during this time, when I wanted to be his friend and show I was there for him, that he began to fall for Elena someone he couldn't have. It was almost like Damon saw this as a challenge but also some sort of punishment, wanting something he could never have, and I still dont understand it. I glanced at the buttons in the elevator and realised we didn't have many floors to go.

"Damon we both know you don't want to do this. So don't okay. I'm here to help you all and then I'm leaving. Plus your after Elena and this will mess with that. Don't ruin your chances for a one time thing with me. You know I'm right, so put me down". He clung to me tighter, if that was possible, for second before lettimg me go. He reluctantly pulled away and nodded. He smiled and kissed me on the cheek before stepping to the other side of the elevator.

"I don't regret a single thing that has ever happened with you Amelia. Only that I never treated you the way you deserve".

Before I could reply the doors opened and he walked into the suite. "Hey everyone, you miss me?".


End file.
